Vocagram
by Yin yin kei
Summary: Vocaloid lagi eksis! mereka buat Instagram mereka masing masing! tapi Miku nggak bisa buat Instagramnya sendiri! ditambah Ene dari Fandom sebelah malah nyasar... Dan juga mampirnya Author gaJe membawa berita GaJe pada para Vocaloid dan ada bebrapa beritanya yang penting.../Gak bisa buat summary/warning di dalam/RnR


**hai hai setelah lama hiatus di ffn akhirnya yin yin mengerahkan segala kekuatan yin yin untuk membuka ffn#plak**

**ini kayaknya ada beberapa kisah nyata dari sini deh soalnya waktu itu yin yin sama Sachan alias Samantha fangelina lagi ketagihan instagram!**

**udah tanpa banyak bacot lagi mari kita kembali ke cerita!**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reader:" disclaimer oi!"**

**Yin yin:"Oiyayay!"**

**Reader:" author bego! #nimpuk author pake beton"**

**Yin yin:" *sekarat* Mi..miku Ganti..gantiin ak..aku dis..dis...diss..*mati*"**

**Miku:"yaudah deh"**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid bukan punya si author goblok! #DIgamparAuthorYangUdahBangkitDariKubur**

**Iya vocaloid bukan punya si author tapi vocaloid punya gue! eh.. gue kan vocaloid...#plak**

**iya deh vocaloid tuh punyanya Crypton dan Yamaha! puas lo!**

**Warning!**

**Oc/author nyasar , alur kecepeten, Garing kayak wafer yang kriuk kriuk ,ada instagram nyasar, typo bertebaran, abal abalan ,GaJe ,slur kecepetan, Dll**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

Normal POV

"Oiiiii" kata seseorang sambil berlari dia ,berambut _honey blonde _memakai pita putih, memakai baju berwarna kuning - putih -item ,bermata Biru , Suka jeruk, rambutnya pendek ,punya saudara kembar, Siapa ituu? #plak

iya dia namanya Rin

"ada apa? wahhh! ! Kalah lagi!" kata seseorang yang berambut twintail dia bernama Hatsune Miku

"Kenapa kenapa? aku tak dengar!" kata sesorang lainnya dari sebuah kamar(baca: gudang) buat nyari Buku Hariannya yang diumpetin di gudang dia adalah Len Kagamine

"Wuaakhh! tolooong!" teriak seseorang berambut biru dan ungu yang bernama Kaito dan Gakupo yang ternyata menjadi korban siksaan orang berambut cokelat yang bernama Meiko yang sedang mabuk

"Wah wah wah... ngapain kayak gitu?" tanya Rin yang melihat kejadian abnormal di rumahnya (baca:mansion) tersebut

"sudah jangan begitu lebih baik to-wakkkh" Kata Kaito yang akhirnya dicekik lagi oleh Meiko akhirnya dia pingsan

"Yeeey Kaito udah mati!" kata Rin bersorak sorai gembira di depan tangga

tiba tiba..

Duk! brak! Aow! Meong! (?) kweek! (?)

"Aduh Rin jangan berdiri di depan tangga dong" kata Seseorang berambut pink yang bernama Luka kakinya pun terluka (Yodawg)

"Ah maaf! Luka nee Terluka ya?" kata Rin yang kaya yodawg dicampur Herp

"gak! aku sehat Wa'alfiat!" kata Luka bergaya you don't say

"oh yaudah.." kata Rin meninggalkan Tkp dengan Mode orang go*lok

**krik krik krik... (bu jangkrik dan pak jangkrik wisata keluarga XD #digampar)**

"HuuuaaaaHH! demi Kami sama kenapa aku menjadi orang Go*blok!" kata Rin yang tiba tiba berlari lari sampai menabarak Luka lagi

"Cih Luka nee mengganggu saja!" kata Rin yang sukses membuat Luka pundung di pojoka dengan penuh Luka karena abis ditabrak Rin 2X

Sememtara itu yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdropped

"Ok aku punya berita buruk.." kata Rin langsung _to the point_

"apa Berita buruknya?" tanya Kaito yang udah bangkit dari kubur (yin yin: *Dibunuh Kaito)

"berita Buruknya Adalah..." kata Rin menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Jerukku di makan kucing TTATT" kata Rin sambil menangis tersedu sedu

…

…

…

"GITUAN GAK USAH DIBERITAU KE KITA KALEEE!" kata semua orang di sana (min Rin dan Luka yang masih pundung) langsung bergubrak Ria (eiit jangan lupa! gaya anime loh...#plak)

"gitu mah Gak penting dan gak buruk tapi Bagus" kata Len ketawa guling guling

Rin akhirnya senasib dengan Luka ehem maksudnya Pundung bersama Luka

tiba tiba...

"Gawat! ada berita Buruk!" kata Yin yin yang nonggol tiba tiba

"Jangan bilang kalau susu Ultramu diminum Kucing!" kata Miku sambil men_deathglare_ Yin yin

"bukan!" kata Yin yin

"Apa dong?" tanya Luka dan Rin udah bangkit dari kubur

"berita buruknya..." kata Yin yin seperti Rin tadi

'wah firasatku nggak enak' batin Meiko

"Sakenya Meiko digrogotin tikus terus Kulit duren sampe sekarang belum ada ekstraknya" Kata Yin yin dengan topik yang berbeda tapi nggak penting Kecuali buat Meiko

"Huweee! sakeku!" Meko pun nangis kejer dan akhirnya pundung

"DASAR! AUTHOR EDAN! BERITA GAK PENTING AJA DIBERI TAU!" Kata Gakupo marah marah kayak Kakek Kakek (yin yin: *ditebas Gakupo)

"Cih! gitu aja marah! dasar kakek gak berguna!" kata Yin yin dengan nge-Jleb

"Nge-jleb tau gak!" kata Gakupo nangis kejer akhirnya pundung sama Meiko

"iya iya... Gue serius kali ini! berhenti main main!" kata Yin yin sambil marah marah

'perasaan lu dah yang dari tadi main main...' batin mereka kecuali Meiko dan Gakupo

"ini nih! sebenernya waktu kalian main Pc, PsP, Tablet, Hp, Laptop,dll dibatasi master cuma 4 jam per hari" kata Yin yin yang langsung _to the point_

"HUAPAAAAAHH!" kata semua vocaloid termasuk Gakupo dan Meiko yang udah bangkit dari pundung (bangkit dari kubur udah mainstream)

"ini gua serius dianggepin bercanda.." kata Yin yin sudah stress dengan kelakuan para vocaloid ini yang udah kaya kucing garong (yin yin: *dihajar sama seluruh anggota vocaloid*)

"dan aku punya berita baik..." kata Yin yin melanjutkan kata katanya

"Apa itu?" tanya para vocaloid dengan mata bling bling

"Rin dikasih hadiah Jeruk sekardus, Meiko hadiah Sake se kulkas dan ada aplikasi namanya Vocagram yang kayak FB tapi ini khusus foto foto" kata yin yin panjang lebar kali bagi alas (bangun apaan tuh?)

"Bentar… sini kulihat…" kata Gakupo sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Kakek kakek ga usah ikutan!" kata Yin yin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggunakan jurus andalannya

"Jurus langkah seribu!" kata Yin yin langsung ngacir

"Sudahlah abaikan Author GaJe itu dan segera lupakan aplikasi yang dikatakan sang author itu…" kata Len

"hmmm… baiklah…" kata Luka

"Oh ya! Kalian sudah punya instagram belum?" tanya Rin dia memeng Vocaloid paling update dan paling Alay

"Udah nih namanya LenAndBanana" kata Si Len

"Tolong aku nggak ngerti cara buat Insta TTATT" Kata Miku

"sini Kubantu buat" Kata Rin langsung berjalan ke arah Miku dan membantu Miku membuat Istagramnya

"jadi ini pencet apa?" kata Miku mulai membuat Istagramnya

"pencet yang _sign up _atau _Sign up with Facebook_" kata Rin sambil mengajari Miku

"ok pencet itu dan kenapa bisa beginiii!" kta Miku nangis dan ngelempar Hp nya

"memangnya Kenapa?" tanya Rin sambil mengambil Hp Miku yang udah Pecah kacanya

"waduh! Kok bisa ada Ene di sini #salahFandom" Kata Rin terkejut melihat ada Ene yang nyasar di situ

"Help! Aku nggak bisa nemuin sinyal Hpnya Shintaro bantuin aku!" kata Ene meminta tolong pada Rin sementara yang lainnya termasuk Rin hanya bisa Sweatdropped melihat tingkah laku Ene yang tiba tiba nyasar di sana

Oke sekarang lanjut pertanyaan selanjutnya… Gimana caranya Ene nyasar ke dunia vocaloid….

"Males ah anter kamu" kata Miku ternyata si Ene juga udah ilang

"Jiaah kemana tuh bocah ilang!" batin Rin

"ok abis pencet sign up ini Gimana?" Tanya Miku

"Yaelah Miku! Kamu nggak pernah buat Fb kek! Tweeter kek! Kok instagram yang cara Daftarnya gampang begini ajah kamu nggak tau!" kata Rin

"Emang aku nggak punya semuanya…" kata Miku

…

..

…

"GYAHAHAHA! PANTESAN KAMU TUH ORANGNYA KURANG APDET BANGET!" kata Rin ketawa terbahak bahak sampai nangis

"Oke ini udah nggak Lucu dan kita ternyata udah main Hp selama 4 Jam!" Miku berkata

"4 jam apanya… bukannya ini masih jam 7 ya? Berarti kuta udah main 1 jam…" kata Rin

"Waduuuh! Nee Chan ini udah jam 10 DAN BESOK MASIH SEKOLAH" kata Len dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'dan besok masih sekolah'

"Waaaahh! Benar kau Len!" kata Rin

Rin pun berlari lari menuju kamarnya

TBC

**Tamatnya nggak elit banget…**

**Ah lagian nanti masih dilanjut**

**Di episode selanjutnya Akan dimulai kisah instagram mereka semua dan narsis narsisan…**

**Yuzuyu:" dan maaf karena Author masih mengganggu jadi kami seret saja biar cepet pergi"**

**Yin yin:" kata penutupan dulu"**

**Yuzuyu:" ok"**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
